


Try Not To Get Anybody Killed...

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pylea, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not To Get Anybody Killed...

**Try Not To Get Anybody Killed…**

Half of him wants to put someone else in charge of this.  
The other half knows he's the best one for the job. (Watchers always are.)

A small part of him is wishing he'd never come to Pylea in the first place.

Approximately one quarter of him is wanting to risk everything on a full-frontal assault. Take a heroic last stand!

At least a sixth is preoccupied with coldly assessing the troops – deciding who is expendable and who is not. The rest of him is hating himself for it.

 

Watchers don't save everyone. That's the job. (But they always try.)


End file.
